Oil and gas drilling companies subject down hole tubulars to extreme pressure and temperatures in drilling operations, and as such, seek to use tubulars that are best suited for the environment in which they will be utilized and therefore not prone to failure under extreme conditions. Structural flaws or defects in a tubular are one characteristic that can cause a tubular to fail during use. Accordingly, tubular manufactures perform ultrasonic inspections alone or in a combination with other NDT disciplines, to test the structural integrity of tubulars, looking for flaws, before the tubulars are used in the field.
Electric Resistance Welded (“ERW”) manufacturers form tubulars by shaping and welding a flat steel plate into a full length tubular product. This process leaves a weld scarf or bead along the weld line, which is trimmed from both the inside and outside surface of the tubular. Although the processes for trimming the tubular's outside surface produces a near flush condition, often discernable only to the practiced eye, the processes for trimming tubular's inside surface leaves a definitive groove and edge along the weld line.
Accurately following the weld line and searching for structural flaws has historically presented substantial challenges to the tubular inspection industry including the two primary non-destructive testing (“NDT”) disciplines—electromagnetic inspection and ultrasonic testing. Almost uniformly, ERW tubular inspectors are hampered with the problem of how to deal with the internal trim line left from removing the weld line flash or bead from the internal surface and the spurious non-relevant indications it can cause during NDT inspections. While the sharp weld line edge that results from the trimming process is detectable by both the electromagnetic and ultrasonic methods, in many cases, the reflectivity and/or flaw indications from the trimmed area cause false indications, not detrimental to the fitness for use, but are so severe that structural flaws in the weld or around the tubular are masked. Individuals responsible for quality control of ERW tubulars, for example, often inadvertently ignore true structural flaws by mistakenly assuming they were caused by the weld/trim. In addition, the length of the trim line and the resultant reflection (in the case of ultrasonic inspection), the flux leakage (in the case of electromagnetic inspection), and the variance in metallurgical properties (in the case of eddy current) often cause a spurious, non-relevant flaw indication that can mask the indications from actual flaws or defects. Existing inspection techniques therefore detract from the accuracy and reliability of the NDT processes.
Ultrasonic inspections apparatuses are most commonly mounted immediately in line behind the welder, where they can inspect the tubular's weld seam when it is in the 12 o'clock position. This practice is followed by most all ERW mills in order to comply with American Petroleum Institute (“API”) specification. Ultrasonic tubular inspections are performed after the tubular product has cooled and been subjected to several post-welding processes that may negatively impact the final product's quality or fitness for use. Ultrasonic inspections also typically take place after the tubular is cut to length and the circumferential location of the full length weld is known.
It is a common practice to perform a second ultrasonic inspection as part of a separate, manual ultrasonic weld line inspection to provide an offline quality control measure. Manual inspection poses a unique technological problem in that the tubular's welded zone is difficult if not impossible to identify by visual inspection from the external surface.
During manual inspection, inspectors typically look on the inside surface of the tubular to locate depressions formed by flash trimming tools/operations. Manual inspection is both labor intensive and time consuming when considering the training required to locate the weld and manpower to roll the tubular to place the weld line into the correct position to be inspected by the ultrasonic inspection apparatuses. Additional problems arise in the manufacturing process because the weld seam is not always formed in a straight line down the longitudinal axis of the tubular. On small diameter tubulars, for example, the weld line can spiral more than 90 degrees from one end of the tubular to the other.
Once inspectors locate the weld line, they typically roll the weld to the 12 o'clock position then mark the weld line with a chalk line for visual identification. Inspectors typically apply the chalk line by “popping” a contrast colored chalk string along the weld line. This process is slow and labor intensive but is an accepted way of ensuring that inspectors can identify where/how to position the inspection “crab”, so that it remains relatively centered on the weld line, during the inspection process. If the weld line spirals (e.g., wanders) down the tubular, inspectors make multiple passes with the inspection crab or trolley to trace the chalk line, resulting in increased inspection costs and job time. Another drawback with this method is that inspectors must walk the weld line “crab” from one end of the tubular to the other while dragging along the umbilical cord that connects the test head to the ultrasonic inspection electronics. The umbilical includes a number of co-axial cables and a water line, which makes it cumbersome.
Thread protectors often interfere with accurately locating the trim line as many types of protectors are “closed end”, to seal the inside of the tubular and prevent damage to the threaded ends. The protective covers must be removed from the tubular to locate the internal trim line and accurately apply the chalk line. This process is both labor intensive and exposes the finished threads to debris, damage, and contamination. After ultrasonic inspection, the protective covers must be reattached after the inspection process to prevent damage or contamination of the tubular in later processes.
Tubular manufactures also face significant difficulty in efficiently tracking the weld line after the tubular is welded and cut to length. Manufactures often attempt to identify defective tubulars by applying paint stripes to the weld line, and then following the paint stripe with a video camera to track the weld and ultrasonically scan for flaws. Skilled technicians typically operate the video camera and visually search for slight differences on the outside surface of the tubular caused by the weld seam. Even for skilled technicians it is difficult to visually detect the slight differences on the outside surface of the tubular. As a result, the video method slows down productivity and diminishes efficiencies sought by high production steel mills. Paint stripes are typically permanent and not welcomed by ERW tubular manufacturers whose clients—end user oil and gas companies—perceive the painted weld zones as prone to failure during hydrostatic testing, or worse, under pressure down hole in the well bore. The paint line itself draws attention to the fact that this material is a welded product, which carries the stigma of a higher potential of failure in the welded area.
Tubular consumers prefer seamless tubulars in lieu of ERW in deep offshore wells. Seamless tubulars are stronger and more expensive. Typically, drill pipe tubulars are seamless due to the intense torque and pressure applied during the drilling process. Seamless tubulars most frequently fail on the tubular ends, rather than along the weld seam.
Another existing method for detecting tubular flaws utilizes mechanical means to inspect weld lines that spiral around the tubular. Mechanical weld tracking methods are used for spiral weld tubulars with an external protruding weld bead, rather than oil country ERW products, which have smooth external surfaces in the welded area.
Another existing method utilizes a pitch catch ultrasonic technique that relies on measuring the reflected ultrasonic energy with a second ultrasonic probe. This method uses two ultrasonic transducers located on the same side of the weld to measure the reflected energy from a weld defect. This method only provides a way to follow the weld after it is located visually and does not provide the ability to locate the weld.
Another existing inspection method attempts to detect different electromagnetic properties in the weld using the eddy current method. The eddy current method seeks to detect variations in the weld area, when compared to the entire tubular circumference. The problem with the eddy current method is that the weld line is commonly normalized or subject to heat treatment on the higher grades of ERW tubulars in order to ensure there is little or no difference between the parent plate steel and the weld, which render this method's reliability inconsistent and variable over the range of ERW products.
Another existing technology includes use of a phased arrays to ensure full inspection coverage of the weld zone when its location is not known. Such phased array systems must encircle the entire tubular, with the sensors programmed to alternately look clockwise and counterclockwise around the tubular, thus inspecting the weld where ever it is located. This method is not cost effective, as larger diameter (e.g., less than 13.375) Oil Country Tubular Goods (“OCTG”) are likely to be manufactured by the ERW method, which increases the number of encircling phased array probes required to ensure complete surface coverage. Phased array technology does not attempt to locate the weld, and as a result, the transducers and electronics away from the weld are excess, are not needed for the test, resulting in unnecessary costs.
Embodiments of the present invention overcome the above and other problems inherent to existing tubular inspection technologies by using lower cost and more reliable inspection techniques disclosed herein. Embodiments of the present invention are primarily suited for detecting flaws in ferromagnetic material and in particular, in tubular goods such as pipes and well casing, but the disclosed embodiments may also be adapted to inspect other types of tubulars. For avoidance of doubt, the term “tubular” includes all forms of tubular goods, including structural shapes that range of small to infinite radius of curvature.